


Forgotten

by Ayakanetrash



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Ayaken, Ayaneki, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Issues, Lovers Reunion, M/M, Memory Loss, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mutsuki Tooru, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, This follows the anime plotline, ayahaise, ayakane - Freeform, ayatoxkaneki, kanekixayato - Freeform, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakanetrash/pseuds/Ayakanetrash
Summary: Ayato and Kaneki had a stable relationship during Aogiri, after Kaneki was 'killed' and he became Haise Sasaki, Ayato went searching for him. After making the rash decision to save Haise from Takizawa, it ended with him being taken under Haise's custody. But having Ayato around triggers kaneki to come out, will kaneki take over? Or will Haise gain back control over his body and make kaneki disappear completely?





	1. Intro

No one in Aogiri expected two of the highest rating members: Ayato and Kaneki to date, but yes in fact they did, despite being polar opposites. Of course this was before the unfortunate events of Kaneki being taken out by Arima. With a stroke of luck; Kaneki -the only one in the organisation and maybe the only one in the entire world- managed to break down Ayato's strong walls and get him to open up about his true fears and emotions. 

Of course it wasn't easy; in fact it took Kaneki several weeks to finally get Ayato to open up to him, and to him it was very much worth it. Kaneki and Ayato's relationship wasn't the best but it wasn't the worse; Ayato was very grumpy and verbally abusive which sometimes Kaneki didn't like but he dealt with it because he loved his boyfriend.

After being tortured by Yamori it was hard to feel any emotion; but he soon learned to feel them again with the help of Ayato; the younger surprisingly managed to bring them out, although it originally started with anger. Yes, Kaneki knew/ knows that Ayato is around 4 years younger then him, when he first met him he was 14 and he was 18. He originally felt wrong and guilty for starting to feel something for the younger boy but soon that guilt vanished, it's not like he had the choice to not fall for the younger teenager.

Kaneki was so happy when Ayato said he had the same feelings for him, he can't remember ever feeling this good after his 'accident', even before for that matter. He could tell from Ayato's bright flaming blush and microscopic smile that he was happy too, even if he was trying to abuse him.

Regardless of that, Kaneki was glued to Ayato's side; always wanting to protect him from any danger, especially during their missions. He was dedicated to protect those who he cared and loved for to avoid another disaster and loss. He was dedicated to be different with the younger, he was dedicated to protect and be there for him at all costs. Ayato helped influence his determination to be strong enough to protect everyone, which he did.

But all of that was in the past, in the present time they cant see each other. Arima brainwashed Kaneki and 'erased' the past 20 years of his life instead of killing him to use him as his toy instead. Unfortunately for Ayato, his memories stayed. Ayato remembered all those affectionate moments, which he pretended to hate when he secretly loved them. he remembered all the arguments and fights they would have, he remembered how Kaneki would always protect him and stand up for him. 

That said relationship is now a one sided love.

Ayato didn't expect Kaneki's disappearance to affect him so badly, he didn't expect to feel lonely without his partner in crime by his side. He missed him but would never tell anyone that or admit it to himself. Let alone let himself grieve the loss of him.


	2. P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview; Haise and Ayato meet after a years waiting

A loud sigh along with a cold exhale of air flooded into the dark coloured sky, which eventually faded out into nothing. Dark piercing eyes scanned their surroundings, below and around, before looking up at the night sky. Another sigh followed as the stars twinkled and reflected into those grievous dark eyes that shared the same colour as the sky. Clutching their fist, those eyes shot downwards to the mask they held in their hand, with a deep inhale; they reached up and clasped the mask around their face. 

"Oi! Hurry up and go, their already there! The Serpent is distracting them, nows your chance! We're gonna stay back and join later!" A loud booming voice exclaimed causing those dark eyes to roll from annoyance. 'Just shut up moron, I know what I'm doing' they thought before jumping off the rooftop that they were taking watch by and sprinting off into the direction of police sirens and the flashing colours of blue and red.

Their hurried footsteps abruptly stopped, their boots skidding against the floor from the sudden stop. The night sky was lit up by the various number of flashing lights coloured red and blue, police sirens echoing in the city; alerting all of danger. Narrowed eyes searched around for a particular ghoul and a group of investigators named "The Quinx" and when they finally laid eyes on them, they clutched their fists, their teeth grinding together as their vision focused on one in particular.

They stood back, hiding themselves in the shadows waiting and watching for the right moment to take action. "Ayato-san?.." a soft feminine voice ringed in Ayato's ears, focusing more so on the scene below him, he responded with "What is it Hinami?", "I'm going to tell Nish- The Serpent to retreat, then you can go do your thing." Hinami replied, Ayato only giving a grunt in response. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, I can see Hai-", "Fuck off." Ayato rudely interrupted before running from to the other side of the roof top getting ready to jump.

'Don't let your emotions get the best of you, don't let everyone see how pathetic you are. He doesn't care anymore so why should you.' Ayato thought to himself as he locked eyes with The Serpent. With confirmation through a nod, they two males went off in different directions.

As The Serpent ran off, the investigators "The Quinx" yelled out and ran after him, only stopping once Ayato jumped down and landed safely in front of them. "There's another one! who's that?!" A green haired, white eyepatched member breathlessly called out who hid behind their other members whilst doing so. Narrowed blue eyes stared into bright grey widened ones, the two men staring at each other intently. "Stupid half-breed." Ayato hissed underneath his breath as he felt his emotions start to overcome him, going to distract himself: he ran forward. His shoulders pulsing and throbbing as his ukaku burst out, his wings flaming out at his sides behind him.

'What is this feeling of familiarity?' The man that stood in front of Ayato thought, Ayato's presence bringing a strange sense of familiarity to him. Smirking under his mask at how valuable and distracted and exhausted the man -Haise- was, Ayato ran at him. His kagune wings stretching out behind him as he threw a kick to the distracted white and black haired investigator's side, his body crashing into a nearby concrete wall. "Sensei!" The man that yelled out from before came charging at Ayato despite being sore from the beating he got from The Serpent. Ayato tched underneath his breath, shoving his hands into his hoodie's -that was wrapped around his waist- pockets whilst flexing out his wings and shooting his RC shards at the young investigator like it was nothing. Ayato sighed 'they're so weak but what do you expect from him as their leader." he thought, rolling in eyes in advance.

"Ah!" The greened haired male yelped out as he used his sword to try to block the shards aimed at him but unfortunately failed. The man fell onto the ground and cried out from pain, the other members quickly going to his aid. Looking up from the floor and seeing Ayato hurt Tooru and watching Tooru collapse onto the floor enlightened a fire in him; "Don't.." Haise exclaimed as he got onto his feet, "You dare lay a finger on my subordinates!" Haise yelled out; sprinting towards the unaware Ayato, his quinque aimed directly at him, the tip shining tormentingly. Ayato -who saw Haise move in the corner of his eye- quickly jumped up and twirled around; kicking Haise's sword away during. Just as he landed, he quickly jumped up and over Haise's extended and pointed quinque sword.

"You...actually care for them? Why?"

Whilst mid-jump Ayato pulled his legs to his chest before extending them and kicking at Haise's head, Haise groaned out as he was thrown away, his back and head slamming against the concrete wall.

Despite the throbbing pain in his head; he forced himself to stand but as soon as he did a statically voice and sound rang in his ears. "You're weak Haise, you can't even take on two ghouls. You need me." They called out, Haise's vision slowly fading out into a checkered coloured floor room, a familiar disturbing presence standing behind him. One that always put the cheery and bright investigator on edge. Noticing Haise sudden stop and look of uneasiness and distress, Ayato paused; watching him closely.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" He exclaimed, whispering in Haise's ear while running his hands over the investigator's shoulders, leaving a cold and disturbing aftertouch. "No! I won't let you consume me" Haise whispered confusing all that heard him, Unexpectedly a dark red coloured rinkaku creeped out of the investigator's back, peeking over his shoulders. Looking up through his multi-coloured hair he locked eyes with Ayato, his eye transforming into their kagune form.

Haise smirked before sprinting towards the younger male, who twisted his body around and kicked the investigator back. Expecting Haise to give up he tensed as Haise jumped up his rinkaku shooting down; aiming at Ayato. Quick on his reflexes Ayato shot side to side, somehow managing to dodge Haise's quick hits. "Shithead!" Ayato hissed out as he moved swiftly, he jumped back and sent down rain of shards onto the half ghoul investigator.

Using his kagune as a shield, he covered his upper body with his 'tentacles' before swinging them around and hitting Ayato with full force. Grunting out Ayato fell to the floor momentarily before jumping up, his blood now boiling from rage. "Oi! We're here!" The voice from earlier called out successfully catching Ayato off guard. Taking advantage of that, Haise impaled one of his 'tentacles'through Ayato's chest. "Gah!" Ayato yelled out as more impaled him over and over again.

"Oh well he can deal with that himself, the asshole deserves it" The man -Naki- exclaimed with a shrug. Naki's eyes glinted with excitement as a grin made its way on his face at the sight of the three other Injured but determined members of The Quinx squad come running at him."Come on Guge and Gagi! That's show them what we've got!" He laughed charging off with the two following, his kokaku kagune glowing threateningly in the dimly lighted city road.

"You're...a fucking asshole...ken." Ayato gasped out between coughs, blood spitting from his mouth with each word and cough. Haise quickly pulled away, his rinkaku doing the same causing Ayato to collapse onto the floor, his mask falling off whilst so. Ayato's head slammed onto the concrete road, his ears and head throbbing and ringing from the impact.

"Ayato.." Haise gasped, 'Wait! Ayato?! Who the hell is Ayato?!' He thought as he stumbled back, gripping his hair tightly. Ayato hissed as he stabled himself on his hands, lifting himself up to look at Haise, the look of anger and hatred quickly faded into confusion and concern as Haise started to let out screams. "Kaneki!" Ayato screamed out, reaching out towards him but the sudden shock of pain coursing through his body stopped him from getting very far.

Haise dropped to his knees burying his head, his hands tugging his locks viciously as his kagune swirled out of control. His body and kagune thrashing and shaking. His loud continuous screams echoed in everyone nearby's ears, it haunting especially in one's. Naki who heard sirens suddenly go off again and saw 2 police cars coming into view at full speed; kicked back the dark haired investigator -Urie- he was fighting before running off to Ayato's side. Leaving his teammates to take on all 3 of the injured investigators Urie, Tooru and Shirazu that seemed to never backdown.

Naki reached down and shook Ayato's shoulder erratically, "let's go!" He yelled into his ear, snapping Ayato out of his daze. "We need to go!" Naki yelled as the police cars stopped and floods of investigators came running out and towards them. Ayato looked away from Haise, fighting off his annoying urge to help him; he stood up hissing as he felt his skin tear open again but ignored it. "Gagi! Guge! Let's go!" Naki yelled out as he ran forward to grab Ayato's rabbit mask.

"Here!" Naki yelled out throwing the mask into Ayato's chest, Ayato quickly caught it and attached it to his face before stealing one last glance at the pained Haise and running off. Naki looked behind him and waved his hand back signalling the twins -Gagi and Guge- to follow before sprinting off, following Ayato's lead. "No! You're not getting away!" An newly appeared investigator yelled out, him and his 4 teammates chasing them closely behind.

Another group of high leveled investigators saw what state haise was in and prepared to do what they were told to do if this were to ever happen; stabilise haise or kill him. "This mission is over, but for now, prepare to take out SS rated Haise Sasaki" The group leader said before he and his 3 members ran at Haise. Mutsuki Tooru -the green haired injured investigator- gasped and his eyes widened at the rating Haise was given. 'He's SS rated?! How the hell is he so strong?!' Urie thought, glaring at his leader with a look of jealously and envy as he watched his leader lose more and more of his self control.

Sensing the oncoming investigators, his kagune reacted negatively; thrashing and expanding, trying to fight them off. Despite how rushed and erratic his movements were the group managed to cut off Haise's tentacles as he struggled to stand and defend himself. Doing so left Haise defenceless on the floor, the leader of the group sighed at the sight of Haiseand pressed his earpiece and starting to talk into it.

"Akira" he called out connecting to another investigator nearby, to one that was standing on a close by roof watching everything through her sniper rifle. Knowing exactly what he was asking she replied with "He's in my sight" as she positioned herself, after deeming the position perfect she released the trigger and the bullet went straight into Haise's forehead.


	3. P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: Ayato has a small breakdown after running away from Haise, we get to see how Ayato is dealing with Kaneki's disappearance and how he feels about it. Ayato gets informed about an incoming mission and that he will have to come in contact with Haise later on

'Shit..shit!' Ayato said to himself over and over again in his head as the scenes from moments ago replayed in his head. 'Dont fucking feel bad you idiot, that asshole deserves to suffer for what he did to you.' Ayato told himself but despite that his feelings of worry and regret still frustratingly stayed. "Argh!!!" Ayato yelled out in frustration, he swiftly turned out and punched one of the trailing investigators in the face. "Wow...the bunny's in a bad mood.." Naki laughed as he watched Ayato tear his teeth into the investigators throat and yank off his head, throwing it carelessly to the side before devouring the headless corpse.

Killing was Ayato's way of dealing with his emotions, and ever since Kaneki left and brought in waves of buried emotions he's been on a killing rampage. Killing whatever and whoever was in his way when his emotions were getting the best of him. Ayato growled viciously as he looked up; an arm in his mouth, his mouth and hands bloody, the sight alone sent shivers down the bold investigator's spine that dared to speak out. Throwing the arm out of his mouth, he jumped up and tackled the investigator, her screams of pain quickly getting cut off by Ayato's teeth digging into her neck. More screams echoed around in the alleyway as they watched Ayato devour their teammate.

"I-I'm out!" A brown haired male yelled out dropping his quinque from anxiousness before sprinting off leaving the other member alone. Ayato growled and sent waves of RC shards at the male causing him to collapse on the floor. The last surviving member started to hyperventilate and in a panic frenzy sprinted off only to get caught in Naki's arms. "Wrong move" Naki laughed before digging his teeth into her shoulder and impaling his kagune into her heart. Ayato continued to bite out chucks of the females corpse, loving the scent and taste of her organs and blood. Unexpectedly his heart clutched painfully as thoughts and emotions continued to build up in him, "I-I hate you.." Ayato exclaimed underneath his breath, his voice breaking softly as the flash of Haise popped into his vision. He pulled out the humans heart and ate it whole to distract himself from tearing up.

After licking his lips and rubbing his stomach in satisfaction Naki grinned down at the half eaten corpse at his feet, he looked up and across to the bloody Ayato that was eating like he hadn't in days. "Uh...Ayato?" Naki called out walking cautiously towards him, "..what.." Ayato replied before he picked up the arm he threw away earlier to eat it. "We don't have enough time to stay here and eat, let's go" Naki exclaimed placing a hand gently onto the enraged teenage ghoul's shoulder. "Tch, don't touch me you pathetic piece of shit." Ayato growled underneath his breath before shoving the hand off of his shoulder like it was burning him alive.

"Whatever I was just trying to help you! You never let anyone help you!" Naki sobbed in frustration, his eyes tearing up from sadness and anger. Ayato stared down at the corpse, his dark long locks covering his eyes "...shut up and let's just go." He replied. Naki groaned throwing his hands in the air in frustration "fine! But don't expect anyone to be there for you when all you do is push everyone away!" Naki yelled out staring at Ayato's back through a blurry vision. "No wonder why Kaneki left..." Naki muttered lowly, a thick and uncomfortable silence take its place after that certain sentence was said.

Ayato hands formed into fists before taking a deep inhale "what the fuck did you just say?" Ayato hissed, spinning around to grab Naki by his collar and lifting him up into the air. "Nothing." Naki whispered looking off to the side to avoid looking into those deadly red eyes of Ayato's. "You're a fucking asshole." Ayato growled as he let go off Naki's collar, he shoved Naki away by his shoulder before running off.

Naki sighed, "Boss.." Guge called out drawing Naki's attention. "Yeah I know, let's go." Naki replied staring off at the disappearing figure of Ayato.

————————————————————————

Aogiri's hideout:

'Fucking useless Naki asshole, he doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about, what a pathetic excuse of a ghoul.' Ayato ranted to himself as he stormed the Aogiri halls in order to get to his distintation. Despite wanting to lash out at everything and everyone he kept to himself, digging in teeth into his gum and his nails into his palms.

Ayato grunted as his room came into view, once there he stormed in, slamming the door behind him.

Ayato walked in and hung his head low as his vision starting to blur from tears forming. "Fuck!" Ayato yelled out; his voice broken and shaky, he turned around and slammed his fist into the wall. 'Is that really why he left?......No! That idiot is wrong!' He thought, his insecurities getting the best of him. He kept his fist on the same spot as he felt his body shake from the urge to cry but he denied himself that. 'You're pathetic Ayato. Stop acting like a weak little high school girl.' Ayato told himself, letting out a loud sigh trying to calm himself down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you still care about that asshole? stop letting him affect you like this! He doesn't care about you he doesn't even fucking remember you. Just forget about him Ayato. Stop being so pathetic." Ayato scolded himself as he stepped away and removed his fist from the wall. "You hate him, you hate him, you hate him" Ayato repeated and repeated but it didn't block out the way his heart was throbbing and the tears that were slipping out of his eyes.

"I don't hate him."

————————————————————————

Quinx Chateau:

Haise eyes fluttered open and he was immediately greeted by a bright shining light that blinded him. Haise blinked a couple of times: his eyes adjusting to the light before looking around the room, he locked eyes with Mutsuki who was sitting on his chair watching him with a worried and stressed expression. "Sensei!" Mutsuki yelled standing up causing Haise to wince at the sudden loud noise; a frown forming on his tired features, Shirazu stood up as well.

Haise yawned as he stretched and sat up, as he came back to his senses his head started to ache painfully, especially in the middle of this forehead. "M-Mutsuki? What happened?" He asked, his voice still low and quiet giving the impression that he was still tired. "You lost control while you wearing fighting some Aogiri members..Akira had to...control you...we brought you back so you can rest." Mutsuki nervously explained while fiddling with his fingers, "o-oh" Haise replied looking down at the covers that covered his body as he was progressing the information. "Well, are you two and Urie alright? I remember you all getting hurt, you aren't badly injured are you?" Haise asked as he rubbed his temple, looking between the blonde and the green haired males for comfort and reassurance.

"Yeah we're okay so is Urie. What about you? how are you feeling mr sass?" Shirazu asked brightly with a smile: trying to lighten the mood, Haise looked over and smiled back. "I'm okay, I'm a little sore and tired though" Haise chuckled nervously scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Well then, you should rest more Sensei" Mutsuki replied as he grabbed Shirazu's arm and practically dragged him out. "Huh?!" Shirazu yelped out as he was dragged him away "Hope you feel better so-" Shirazu started to say but the door slamming closed stopped him.

Haise chuckled to himself, as his laughter died down the silence took over. Haise stared down at the sheets in his hands as the events from earlier flooded his mind. "That ghoul..." Haise started, a frown marking itself on his face, 'Why did the Black Rabbit seem so familiar? He's a ghoul that I've never seen or fought before? How did he know him?' The questions kept flooding into Haise's mind. He let out a soft sigh, rubbing his temple; trying to soothe the aching happening there, 'I need to stop thinking about it or the headache will get worse' he mentally is scolded himself, giving yet another sigh he fell back onto his bed: staring up at the roof. Haise closed his eyes slowly falling back into the dream land.

————————————————————————

Aogiri hideout;

"I hate these stupid meetings, it's so stupid, the people are fucking stupid too." Ayato grumbled underneath his breath as he shoved his hands into his pocket fussingly. "But I guess I've just got to get it over with" He continued with a heavy and over dramatic roll of his eyes. With an annoyed grunt; he knocked on the metal doors obnoxiously loud, after a few moments of waiting; the door swung open. "Ayato!" Etc giggled childishly, swaying her hips side to side with a large grin on her face, "Eto." He replied; looking down at the smaller bandaged girl in front of him. "Come come sit! We're about to start!" She said cheerily before skipping off to Tatara's side.

Ayato as usual took his seat in complete silence, ignoring Hinami's attempt to start a conversation with him. Ayato looked over at the oddly silent Naki and held eye contact with the blonde for an a couple moments before Naki huffed out, folded his arms and looked away. 'I guess he's still upset, whatever I don't give a shit about that brat, he can rot in hell for all I care.' Ayato thought as he cupped his cheek in his palm, his elbow resting on the table as he watched Tatara and Eto chat.

'Everyone." Tatara called out staring down at the ghouls sitting down at the table in front of him; grabbing their attention. "The clowns are having another auction which means we will be there as back up for if anything goes not according to plan. Ayato, you and Fueguchi will be protecting Big Madam. Naki and Miza you will......Takizawa you will...." Tatara continued but Ayato easily blocked it out, 'I bet that dickhead asshole is going to be there, I'm going to beat the shit outta that one eyed freak' Ayato told himself but despite that his heart couldn't help but clutch at the thought at him.

"That's all, you all may leave now." Tatara finished before turning his back to the ghouls and looking out to the city, Eto giggling and waving them all goodbye as each one individually left. Ayato grumbled lowly as he stormed out of the meeting room; thankful that it was finally over. 'Now I can go back to my room.' Ayato thought with relief that didn't last long unfortunately, "Um, Ayato-san?" Hinami called out, immediately ruining Ayato's good mood. "What do you want brat?" Ayato hissed watching her in the corner of his eye, she gulped and rubbed her palms together anxiously. "Can we talk?" She asked looking off to the side shyly, with a dramatic sigh Ayato unwillingly nodded and walked off, signalling her to follow with his hand.

The two walked off from the others and found a 'private' area the pair could talk. Once entering the room Ayato span around and faced the girl "well, what do you want?" He asked folding his arms with annoyance, he wanted to be alone not be with this pathetic little girl that somehow made her way into the high ranks of Aogiri. "About Kaneki I mean Haise" She started, only a sentence in and Ayato already wanted to slit her throat "what the fuck about him?" He spat, his voice lacing with venom and hatred.

"Naki...um...told me you two were dating two years ago?" She exclaimed looking up at him nervously but with a hint of excitement. "Yeah, so what?!" He hissed, "N-Nothing! Just that Ken-Haise means a lot to me, he's my big brother really! And you and Haise clearly had a connection so he must mean a lot to you so Tou-" she started but was caught off by Ayato's chuckling "I don't give a shit about him, he means nothing to me." Ayato interrupted, lying through his teeth. He did care and he did mean something to him but he would never admit it or accept it.

"But we have a plan to rescue him and you could-!" Hinami started again, she quickly grabbed his arm once he tried to walked by. "I don't care if you rescue him or not, he's nothing to me. There's no way you're getting him back anyways, Kaneki is as good as dead. You can try to get him back but it will never work, you're just going to end up dying for someone who doesn't even know who you are." Ayato replied blankly and bluntly. He plucked off Hinami's hand and walked off, the girl quickly span around to face his;

"Ayato-san...that's not... how you really feel is it?" She mumbled, squeezing her dress for comfort.

"Yes, it is."


	4. P3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: Haise is informed of the upcoming mission, the Quinx squad go out to the club and gain the nutcrackers attention. The CCG attacks the auction house, Haise fights Takizawa: resulting in Ayato to have to save him. Haise asks Arima for custody over Ayato after the battle.

——CCG HEADQUARTERS——

High up in the famous building, sat two squads at a particularly lengthy table with 2 chairs on the front and back, 3 on both sides. On the left side sat; the "Quinx" leader Haise Sasaki, middle Mustuki Tooru and left Urie Kuki, however the two seats currently available at the back of the table for their remaining teammates didn't go unnoticed. However on the right side, all members ofJuuzou Suzuya's squad aka "Suzuya Squad" were seated besides their unprofessional leader. In the front of the desk sat an empty but reserved chair and the squad's captain Hanbei Abara.

"Not everyone has arrived yet, but let's begin" Suzuya Squad's captain called out, but just as he did the door that lead into the meeting room swung open. "I'm late!" Juuzou sang out smiling widely at everyone in the room, Haise stood up, smiled and waved at the young male "Juzo-Kun!" He called out which had the man squealing and running at him. "Haise!" Juuzou sung as Haise shot his arms up yo let Juuzou search his body freely. Juuzou giggled as he pulled out candy that the older man went out of his way to provide. "I'm sorry we're late!" Shirazu apologised out of breath as he kicked down the door with a sleeping Saiko on his back.

"It's alright but please take a seat everyone" Haise instructed through chuckles, everyone doing just that. Once everyone took their seats, they all picked up and analysed the piece of paper in front of them. Haise stared down at the handout, what drew his attention most was the photo of the 'nutcracker', he believed that she had an capturing appearance. "We believe that The Nutcracker is abducting people and gathering them as goods to be auctioned off" Hanbei said bluntly; pulling many different reactions from all the squad members.

"An auction, you say?" Mutsuki said looking down at his handout, without looking up at him, Haise replied "they abduct people and get ghouls to bid on them." Mutsuki looked over at his mentor frowning "and the highest bidder...eats them, right?" He asked in uncertain tone, his heart racing at the thought.

"Mhm-mm, they also sometimes keep them; like pets." Haise responded calmly; which itself confused Mutsuki in how you could say that so calmly. "Keep them.." He repeated feeling his stomach drop: overwhelmed with uneasiness. After the meeting, both groups separated; going their own ways.

——later that day——

Haise walked down the chateau stairs with a box in hand. As he turned the corner he smiled gently at Mutsuki, Saiko and Shirazu that were all sitting on the couches chatting aimlessly . "Uh Maman?" Saiko called out, the first to notice Haise was there and the box in his hand. Haise slammed the box onto the table with a grin, "Guys" Haise started looking to each of his subordinates before continuing "We're going to become women." Haise states blankly with a sinister teasing grin on his face.

"We need to go undercover as women, we're going to go to a club which the nutcracker will be at tonight. The mission is to gain her attention and make her chose one of us, so we can destroy the auction from the inside to the out." Haise explained as he unzipped the bag looking through its contents.

His team mates looked at each other then to Haise, they all had uncertainty written across their faces. "Is..this necessary?" Shirazu asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at the bag on the table. Haise nodded giving a small encouraging smile at the male "yes." he answered.

——the night of the auction—

Their mission was successful, Mutuski got out of his scared and uncomfortable feeling trance with the help of a few drinks and made his move. He managed to gain The Nutcrackers attention through making her focus solely on him, her (his) drunken, carefree attitude is what inspired her to pick him out of all people.

On the night of the audition, Tooru and Juuzou who was allowed to join in on the act stood and waited at the requested location for the nutcracker. Upon the arrival of a car, the two "girls" got in and closed the door behind them. "Who's that?" The nutcracker asked her voice and body noticeably tensed up at the sight of Juuzou, "I brought a friend with me I hope that's okay" Tooru shyly said looking between The Nutcracker and Juuzou hopefully. Nutcracker looked over her shoulder and stared at Juuzou for a moments before turning around and starting the car.

After being knocked out with gas, Mutsuki and Juuzou were sent off into different storage lockers, later on to be taken out and dragged onto stage. Mutsuki was first be auditioned, then Juuzou, Juuzou being the carefree person he was; attacked the auctioneer causing an outbreak. As this was happening, Tooru was being held away by the nutcracker as she chanted "200 million!" Over and over again. The sight of screaming and panicking ghouls trying to escape distracted the nutcracker and taking advantage of that, Mutsuki pushed and kicked her away and took the chance to run away and hide. Only just to be hunt by two ghouls, "Torso" and a "Rose" ghoul to be a trophy."

In the mist of trying to escape both ghouls, the "rose" ghoul managed to knock and severely damage "Torso" giving time for Mutsuki to escape again. Only after being chased down a hall was Mutsuki finally getting the back up he needed, "Sensei!" He cried out gleefully at the sight of his mentor and the rest of his squad. "I'm sorry we're late" Haise replied with a gentle and reassuring smile.

But even the squad wasn't able to take out the ghoul, the female managed to escape with the help of another, accepting their failure to take out the ghoul; Haise ordered Urie to take Mutsuki somewhere safe, worried for the half ghoul's well-being. "Thank you sensei" Mutuski gratefully said as he bowed to his leader, Haise chuckled lightly, "it's alright, go please and make sure to rest up." Haise playfully ordered with a gentle smile. "Okay!" Mutuski said before quickly running off with Urie trailing behind. Haise watched Urie and Mutsuki run off, Urie supporting Mutsuki as they ran. Both Urie and Shirazu turned to Haise as his was earpiece rang. "Haise here." He answered, "This is Washu, it looks like you've been caught up with 3rd grade Mutuski Tooru" He disclaimed, Haise nodded in reply. "Yes that's correct." He answered. "Oshiba squad has been wiped out.", "Wiped out?" Haise replied in disbelief, his eyes widening.

"The only ghoul they were engaging with was Nutcracker, she's been elevated from an A to an S. Quinx squad is ordered to dispatch Nutcracker, I'm sending Ato squad, as well." Washu stated, "Acknowledged." Haise replied before waving at his teammates to follow.

As they approached the location of the nutcracker an injured investigator laying on the ground caught Haise's eye and attention. "Here let me help you!" Haise quickly said as he ran over and offered his hand to the investigator. "Thank you." The injured investigator said with a gentle smile aimed up at Haise as he took his hand. "Are you okay?" Haise asked as he pulled the investigator up and helped him stand properly. "Yeah, the tree saved my fall." He replied.

"Here lean on me, don't worry I'll get you somewhere safe." Haise disclaimed, pulling the investigator close to his side so he could support his weight. "Heads up!" A chilling voice yelled out with a sinister laugh, immediately sensing the ghoul, Haise shoved the investigator into Shirazu's arms before raising his quinque. Haise positioned his quinque before his head and acted it as a shield as the ghoul came flying down onto him, stepping and damaging his quinque sword. The ghoul laughed again "Wow!that's impressive!" He excitedly exclaimed, his white hair falling over his face, a sinister bloody grin visible. Haise tried to push the sword up to pierce the ghoul, the ghoul felt Haises attempt and lowly chuckled before applying even more of his weight onto the sword; causing it cut into Haise's shoulder; stopping Haise's attempts to hurt him in advance.

Haise gasped as he felt the metal pierce his skin open, he hissed as the painful sensation worded as the wound got deeper. The ghoul laughed at Haise's facial expression before jumping back and away from him.

Haise tensed up as the ghoul came flying at him, on instant his rinkaku shot out of his back and impaled the aogiri hooded ghoul. "Ha..ha.." the ghoul weakly chuckled in an amused tone, his bakaku slowly forming as blood continued to dribble out of him. He let out a sharp laugh as he positioned his bakaku as a sword and cut Haise's rinkaku off. Trying to get an advantage over the investigator, the ghoul jumped up and shot his kagune down over and over again, trying to impale the frustratingly quick investigator.

But Haise was quick on feet, jumping side to side to avoid the bakaku determined to hit him. Haise made his arms into a cross and used it block the kick that the ghoul delivered, the ghoul snickered before jumping back.

Jumping back: the ghoul shot out his RC bullets: which annoyingly Haise swiftly dodged one by one. Despite the amount of dirt and smoke in the air Haise was able to jump back before getting impaled by the ghouls kagune. He shot out his kagune again and used them as a shield for when the ghoul tried to hit him again, the ghoul jumped back with a chuckle. A few moments of silence filled the area: the two staring at each other intensely, both panting heavily.

They both narrowed their feet; their shoes digging into the ground before they came charging at each other; screaming.

———————————————————————

The ghoul laughed manically as he ran up the side of auction building's wall: a fistful of Haise's hair was in his hand, forcing the half ghoul to follow him. Haise body shook back and forth as he was carried up: his whole body aching in pain from the impact, his head throbbing from the tight grip the ghoul had on it. Once arriving to the roof of the building the ghoul laughed as he slammed Haise into the roof, Haise screamed as he fell through, his heart racing as he fell and he watched the stage floor get closer and closer.

As Haise hit the ground a large amount of smoke filled the room, in the mist of it all Haise could see the ghoul walking towards him but made no effort to move. "You're the one that's getting compared to Arima? HAHA!" The ghoul laughed loudly finding their whole interaction very amusing. Haise weakly tried to push himself up with his arms but the ghoul grabbed his hair and pulled him up into the air instead. The ghoul smirked as he looked at the exhausted and beaten investigator hanging in the air before impaling his kagune into his weakening body.

Haise let out a pained scream, only for it echo again and again this time from which seemed like it came from the speakers. "Who ever could have done such a wonderful thing for me?" The male ghoul sung happily with a sinister grin on his face.

—————————————————————

Upon hearing the broadcasted screams, everyone paused, looking towards the speakers confused. The sound breaking one's heart in particular. Ayato heart pounded at the sound; knowing exactly who it was from. Without hesitation he ran off; leaving Naki, Miza and the rest of the white suits alone to fight the battle by themselves, "Ayato!" Naki yelled out but easily got ignored like usual. Ayato jumped up to a nearby roof to over look the area.

Ayato's stomach dropped as he heard Haise's screams again which rang in his ears tormentingly. "Kaneki..." he mumbled out: his heart pounding harder in anticipation and worry. His eyes widened as he locked eyes on the hole in the auction roof; he quickly ran and jumped over to check if that's where Haise was. Looking below Ayato's eyes widen, without hesitation Ayato jumped down, immediately going to catch the falling investigator in his arms. Ayato quickly caught Haise before he could hit the floor and held him protectively to his chest. "Ken." Ayato called out as he stared at Haise's bloody and bruised face; he felt sick to the stomach at the sight. Ayato growled savagely as he watched Takizawa run towards them, Ayato swiftly but gently lowered Haise to the ground before jumping up. Ayato shot out his wings out and shot his bullets into Takizawa who grunted painfully as they impaled him mid run.

"You little...shit" Takizawa hissed at Ayato as he yanked out the shards: throwing them carelessly to the side. "I'll protect you, Kaneki." Ayato confessed as he heard Haise groan behind him, "no..that's okay." Haise replied as he stood up on shaking knees. "My body may be Ken Kaneki's....but my name is Haise Sasaki. Which means you don't need to protect me anymore." Haise explained as he walked by the awestruck Ayato, 'don't do this asshole.' Ayato thought as he watched Haise move to stand in front of him; cracking his finger, a shiver going down Ayato's soon as he did.

Haise's kagune shot out of his back and abruptly stabbed into Takizawa; who gasped loudly from the sudden intrusion. He gasped again as his back slammed into the wall from Haise carelessly throwing him away. A low growl echoed around the empty big room as Takizawa stood up, Haise narrowed his body into Takizawa direction; ready for his next attack.

The ghoul narrowed his eyes at the investigators furiously before jumping up and towards Haise who was mirroring him. They both screamed as they felt each other's kagune impale each other, "Kaneki!" Ayato yelled out; jumping up to his feet to run over to him.

—————————————————————

Several loud hurried footsteps filled the silent room; which pulled Haise out of his unconscious state and stopping Ayato in the tracks, not that he could have gone anywhere with Arima's squad now surrounding him. The ghoul suddenly and mysteriously gone. "W-Wait" Haise hazily called out as Arima raised his quinque ready to strike; to which he paused mid way to listen to what Haise had to say.

"Can...I...take custody over him?"


End file.
